


追捕9

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 5





	追捕9

第9章   
安全屋里的信息素正在慢慢变淡，润玉睁着双眼静静等待哨兵醒来。  
他们已经结合，不需要释放出精神触手就能感受到对方的情感波动。他知道哨兵睡得很不安，眼珠在薄薄的眼皮下剧烈颤动。  
于是他握住了对方的手。  
就在那瞬间哨兵睁开了眼。  
迷茫的，似不知归家的孩童。  
“应龙。”旭凤侧头看向他。  
“我们结合了。”润玉察觉男人的僵硬，收紧五指恶意提醒。  
“是的，我们结合了。”旭凤嘴角缓缓勾起一抹笑，目光锐利。  
他挥开男人的手，掀开被子下了床，完全不在乎自己一丝不挂。  
润玉侧身撑着脸颊，目光追随他的背影。旭凤的身体很美，阳刚有力却又不会肌肉纠结。奶白色的皮肤上布满情欲的痕迹，最惨烈的是那精瘦的腰，浅浅腰窝被掐成了青紫。  
地上全是昨晚散落的衣服，旭凤弯腰捡起。  
刹那间挺翘的臀部顿时捕获了他的视线，紧实，圆润，挺翘，能清楚的看到被咬出的牙痕。  
他看到一缕白色的浊液从大腿根部滑下，旭凤似乎也感受到了那处的异样，挥起外套盖住了身体。  
真是令人遗憾。  
简单系好带扣，旭凤走到床边兴师问罪，“你对我的身体做了什么？”哨兵的五感远高于常人，而且他不傻。  
“你是说生殖腔？”润玉压根不想瞒，他喜欢看旭凤不甘心却又不得不屈服的模样。  
“生殖腔？”旭凤一字一顿，似要把那三个字嚼碎了从齿缝间挤出，“你怎么敢！”他很想杀了面前这个男人，但是他做不到，他们已经结合了，哨兵的天性就是要保护向导。  
“只有情感维系是不够的。”润玉撩拨他的怒火，“我们需要一个孩子，流着我们共同的血液，这才是最牢固的纽带。”  
旭凤挥出一拳，凌厉拳风把润玉的发丝吹得飞扬起来。  
这一拳砸在床头，床铺坍塌。润玉倒在一片狼藉里冲他笑，“就算我没有用精神攻击你也拿我无可奈何，因为我们结合了，你爱我。”  
“我不爱你。”旭凤怒喝。  
“你爱我。”  
旭凤摔门而去。  
应龙盘在墙角看着空空的怀抱发呆，然后愤怒的冲润玉吼：都是你的错，他把小凤凰带走了。  
“安静，老伙计。”润玉气定神闲，“吵架是增进情感的促进剂，相信我，他很快就会回来。”  
【希望你说话算话。】应龙憋屈的把头埋在翅膀底下，【我等了这么久才等到这么合心意的凤凰，你要是给我弄丢我就跟你分离。】  
“得了吧，你是我的精神动物，除非我死……哦，我死了你也会死。”  
【滚。】  
旭凤一天没有回来。  
“阁下，需要派人去找吗？”邝露正在跟润玉勾画今天的行程。  
“不必，鸟儿在笼子里关久了也要出去透透风。”润玉站在镜子前让随从给自己换上西装，今天配的袖扣是蓝宝石，低调奢华。  
“可是他毕竟是哨兵。”  
润玉微笑道：“不必担心，我能感觉得到他还在城里。得给他一点时间，嗯？”  
“好的，阁下。”邝露合上本子，踩着高跟鞋为他开门，“车已经准备好了，今晚的酒宴您必定是众人瞩目的焦点。”  
润玉虽然是B国的精神领袖但并不是实际掌权者，危机在酒会中酝酿。  
犹如信号一般，灯光熄灭，整个会场陷入黑暗。  
“阁下！”邝露拔出袖珍手枪，在惊慌失措的人群中寻找润玉的身影。  
保镖从门外涌入迅速控制会场。  
“在那里。”有人眼尖发现了润玉，他的额头抵着枪口，对方已将食指压在了扳机上。  
润玉瞳孔一缩，距离太近了，精神攻击需要时间。  
投鼠忌器，所有人都不敢动。  
在这片死一样的寂静中，拉动枪栓的声音特别明显。  
轰。  
刺客的胸口被开了一个大洞，巨大的冲击力把他撞飞出去。  
“蠢材。”扛着枪的哨兵吐出一口烟圈，黑色长风衣和他手里的AK-47相得益彰，“你们被解雇了。”  
“愚蠢的是你。”目睹同伴惨死，穿着晚礼服的女人反而疯狂大笑，她把刀压在润玉的脖子上，“你以为我就只准备了一套方案吗？等着吧，这里的人都要死，全都要死。”  
“你不可能做到。”邝露强行镇定，“这里已经被我们封锁了，重要人士也已经送了出去。”  
那女人只是笑。  
邝露慌了，不自觉看向身边的哨兵。  
“不就是利用通风口灌入毒气嘛！这把戏我都玩腻了。”旭凤拉动枪栓，托枪的手很稳。  
“别想吓唬我。”女人笃定他不敢开枪，“我手上有人质，你要乖乖……”  
一枪轰爆女人的头，血肉溅了润玉一身。  
旭凤吹一声口哨，懒洋洋的道：“这世上还没有我不敢做的事。”  
此地不宜久留，旭凤开车，润玉坐在副驾驶座上，保镖驾车紧随其后。  
深夜上演公路追逐戏。  
旭凤目光掠过后视镜，“看来你的仇家不少。”  
润玉笑道：“你可以把我丢给他们。”  
旭凤冷哼一声，猛的一踩油门。“坐好。”  
强大的惯性把润玉紧紧压在椅背上，他抓住安全带，柔声道：“我知道你放不下我。”  
保镖们为了不被解雇当然竭尽全力，偶尔有一两条漏网之鱼也马上被旭凤制服。  
“活动了一下筋骨，感觉还不错。”旭凤一脚踩碎那人手骨，欣赏脚下蝼蚁的惨叫。  
“还逃吗？”润玉静静看着对方的笑脸，那是真正愉悦的开怀笑容。  
“我什么时候逃过？”旭凤扯开衣领，让夜风吹去一身闷热。  
“是，你只是出去走走。”润玉朝他伸出手，“那么今晚可愿回家？”  
家？  
旭凤的心弦被这个字眼拨动了一下。  
润玉的手悬在半空，耐心等待。  
四目交汇，那深沉难言的情绪犹如一坛陈酿。  
“你说……你爱我？”旭凤像在审问敌人。  
“我爱你。”润玉像在诉说誓言。  
旭凤勾起唇角，灯光迷离，瞧不出是信任还是不屑。  
他终于握住了那只手，“我跟你回家。”  



End file.
